Robotic Revival
by NindroidZane007
Summary: What happens if the Toy animatronics were to get Jeremy Fitzgerald? Would they adopt him and have him become one of them? Here's my lil' short story inspired by MandoPony's "Survive the Night".


_Let's try to make it right,_

_don't wanna start a fight._

_And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright._

_We're not so scary if you see in the daylight._

_You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night..._

"Hey, there! How ya doin'? You must be new in town." Toy Bonnie said, holding out his hand out. "Good to see new faces around."

"My name's Jeremy." The nightguard said, shaking Toy Bonnie's hand.

"Nice to meetcha."

"Hear, hear."

"If you'd like me to, I can give you a tour of our home." Toy Bonnie said.

"And guess what? It's an enchanted wonderland, new and improved without the doors." Toy Freddy smiled, putting his arms out.

"Yeah. I noticed." Jeremy said.

"It's just so awesome, having a new member of the band." Toy Bonnie said.

"But don't we have to-?" Toy Chica started to say, then Toy Freddy nudged her with his elbow. "Nothing."

"Go ahead. Let's see what you can do with the guitar." Toy Bonnie said.

Jeremy smiled, his face red. "Thanks. I'd never thought you guys would wanna be so nice to me."

Toy Bonnie squinted.

_But what is that I spy with my robotic eye?_ he thought. _Is that a bit of flesh I see inside the new guy? Maybe he isn't everything that he seems. Time to investigate what's underneath the seams._

"What's up, Bon?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Hmm..." was Toy Bonnie's response. "Oh, sorry. We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone screws up the mainframe."

"Now listen. We've got some rules here. If you break 'em, WE'LL HAVE TO BREAK YA LIKE YOU'D BREAK OUR HEARTS! THEN WE'LL HAVE TO REWIRE YA AND REPAIR ALL YOUR DAMAGED PARTS!" Toy Freddy yelled. "Clear?"

Jeremy nodded, eyes widened.

"Good." the bear said.

"Hope you'll stay here with us, Jeremy." Toy Bonnie said. He gasped, smiling in a friendly way. "Hey, guys! Let's throw him a _soirée_!"

"A _soirée_?" Jeremy asked.

"We have 'em all the time. Y'know, an evening party." Toy Bonnie nodded. "But first, um... we gotta settle your missing attire. You're missing something."

"Huh?"

"Soul transfer." the Marionette said, walking out of the shadows. "That's my specialty."

"Now, it's gonna hurt." Toy Bonnie said calmly. "Just relax."

"What?! How can I even get close to relaxing?! I trusted you guys!" Jeremy choked back a sob, and backed away from his new friends. "So now I'm gonna die?! No! Not now! I can't freaking die right now!"

"Just calm down." Toy Chica attempted to coax Jeremy, who refused to calm. "Here, have a cupcake."

She put a cupcake (a real one) into the nightguard's mouth.

"Wow! This is good! Cherry's my favorite fla-" Jeremy said, then passed out.

"Chica!" Toy Freddy groaned.

"Well, now he's technically relaxing." Toy Chica put her hands up in defense.

"Now can I soul transfer?" The Marionette jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure." Toy Freddy sighed.

"Yay! Soul transfer!" The Marionette cheered, and started chanting.

Jeremy's soul left his old body as the Marionette chanted.

"We have a suit for him?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Aye." Foxy said, pushing a dolly with a gold version of Bonnie on it.

"Here's a pizza, as promised." Toy Freddy said, and handed Foxy a box of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Foxy grinned wildly, and sprinted back to his friends to share the pizza.

Toy Freddy rolled the trolley over to the Marionette.

The Marionette directed Jeremy's soul into the golden animatronic suit.

Golden Jerry (Jeremy in the new animatronic suit) blinked, and exhaled.

"I'm pretty sure you'll survive. Just don't break the rules, and play nice. Then we'll all get along just fine. We'll be best of friends, in fact. Forever." Toy Bonnie held out his hand to help Golden Jerry adapt to his new life as an animatronic. "Let the _soirée_ begin."

"Yeah. Let the _soirée_ begin." Golden Jerry grinned.

**Now, I was inspired by MandoPony's music video, _Survive the Night_, and my interpretation of the video is that the pony is supposed to Jeremy, and the animatronics essentially adopt him, take him into their arms, and that, ultimately, the animatronics have Jeremy's soul transferred to an empty animatronic so that he could meet the formal attire requirement for their soirées. This story is essentially my interpretation of MandoPony's song. Oh, and The Living Tombstone has some FNaF-ly competition: the one and only MandoPony!**

**Also, this may spawn a few stories (my own and possibly yours!). You have my permission to make a spin-off.**

**Also, I may have one for MandoPony's _Just Gold _soon.**


End file.
